If Feathertail had lived
by Bluebell484
Summary: What if Feathertail survived her fall?
1. Chapter 1

If Feathertail had lived

By: Bluebell484

This was a fan make of what might have happened if Feathertail survived her fall after she killed Sharptooth.

Feathertail turned her gaze on Stormfur, a gaze full of love and determination. "I can hear the voices clearly now. This is for me to do." She leaped up, and grabbed a spur of stone that hung from the cave roof. She held on tightly. _Brace yourself, my precious daughter. _Feathertail blinked in surprise. _Hold on Feathertail! Hold on tightly! _ Silverstream's meow had grown unusually sharp.

Feathertail gripped the stone as it broke under her weight. Sharptooth looked up with an angry glare, and his growl turned into a blood curdling scream as the rock plunged into him. Feathertail held on, hoping the strange looking lion would break her fall. She thumped beside him, and an unbearable pain shot through her body. "Feathertail?" Crowpaw's anxious mew cried. He was at her side within moments. Sharptooth writhed painfully beside her, but Feathertail barely noticed him. She closed her eyes, giving way to the dizzying and painful blackness.

"Oh, Feathertail!" A meow sounded beside her, full of grief and pain. Feathertail looked up to see a cat, a cat that looked so much like her Feathertail thought she was looking at her reflection in water. She had stars glittering in her fur. Feathertail knew. She had died, and this cat was of StarClan. But who could come to get her? She didn't know this cat, yet her scent was strangely familiar. Suddenly it dawned to her.

"You're my mother! Silverstream! I've wanted to see you so much… but… if you're here, then that means…" "Yes, my beloved daughter, you are with me now, in StarClan." "No! No, send me back, I have to at least say goodbye! I don't want to be here! Not yet anyways! Crowpaw needs me! _I _need him! Don't take me yet, mother, please! Do you remember? How fiercely you loved Graystripe? That must be as much as I love Crowpaw! Please, don't take me yet!" Silverstream's eyes were clouded.

"My dearest daughter… I know how much you care for him. You won't join StarClan yet. I do not regret one moment I spent with your father, not even as I was dying, but always remember, that something of great importance must be done before you may be together." Silverstream's face and voice faded, and Feathertail found herself staring fuzzily at a familiar black face.

"Feathertail! Stormfur, her eyes are open! Feathertail! You're going to be okay, I promise! I won't let StarClan take you. Not yet." Feathertail's eyes felt warm. She tried to move her paw to touch him, but it felt so bad. She groaned in pain. Stoneteller was at her side a minute later. He carefully touched her body. She gasped in pain as he felt her front left leg.

"Stormfur! Help me move her to my den!" Stoneteller commanded. Feathertail gasped as she was gingerly lifted and carried across to Stoneteller's cave.

"She's broken her leg. That's the biggest injury. She's also dislocated her shoulder, and she's scraped up pretty bad, and she's losing blood fast. But the fact that she's breathing pretty well after her fall means that there's a chance of survival." Stoneteller reported he snatched herbs for her.

"Then we'll wait." Crowpaw growled. "No!" Feathertail felt weak from her desperate yowl.

"Listen to me Crowpaw. I love you more than any cat in the world. But we can't wait that long." She had to take a deep breath before continuing. She felt so dizzy, so sore, and so weak. "Go save the Clans. StarClan couldn't keep me from being you." She that was true. She had been about to join StarClan, but she had fought to stay with Crowpaw. "Promise me!" She hissed angrily, which was very unlike her. "Promise me that you'll save the Clans. They need you Crowpaw."

Crowpaw looked down. "I-I promise. But… _I_ need _you." _He whispered. "Once I warn WindClan, the Clans will have to join together right? That means that they'll take care of each other, so they won't need me to help them every pawstep. As soon as I 'm sure that the Clans are safe, I promise that I'll come get you." Feathertail pressed her nose deep into his fur. This hurt too, but she forced herself to do it. She needed Crowpaw to know how much she wanted him.

Too quietly for any cat to hear, not even the Tribe cats with their amazing hearing abilities, she whispered "I love you Crowpaw. Find the Clans a good home, then come and show it to me. I will meet you, no matter how far I have to travel. I would travel from here to Fourtrees every day if I had to, just to see you." Crowpaw purred so loud, Feathertail was sure the cave shook.

Feathertail turned her head to see her brother. "You'll have to go home without me brother. Save the Clan!" She gasped. The pain took her breath away. Dizzying blackness began to overcome her, but she opened her eyes fiercely and fought to live. _No! StarClan will not take me yet! _Crowpaw held his face close to hers. "Don't leave me, please. I won't leave you, so you don't leave me." Feathertail purred weakly. She remembered their conversation back when Stormfur was held captive. "I won't leave you. I'll always be with you, wherever you go." She whispered hoarsely. She closed her eyes. She felt so tired... so sore… so weak.

"Feathertail! She's… she's..." Crowpaw's anguished mew warmed her heart, but also clawed it to pieces. She hated to hear him so sad, but she knew how much he loved her now. Stoneteller stooped down. "She's not dead. Feathertail, if you can hear me, open your eyes. You have to stay awake for now. You can rest soon."

Stoneteller had moved her pained and limp body to where he could treat her. Stormfur watched her worriedly. Crowpaw lay beside her and didn't leave her side. "Go now." She whispered painfully. "StarClan won't take me yet. You have to save the Clans." Stormfur shot a glance at Crowpaw. "I hope that arguing furball makes you happy. Don't die on me, okay?"

She knew he only worried about her, but this was not any of his concern. "He does Stormfur. I'll be alright, I promise." Stormfur looked at her, his gaze full of worry and discomfort. Feathertail knew how he felt. He was leaving his sister behind. That was how she felt when they were forced to be separated, and when she was less than a whisker from StarClan. She touched noses with him.

"Don't worry Stormfur. I'll be safe, so you better be too." Stormfur nodded sadly. "I promise Feathertail. I will." Brook stepped forward. "I'll take care of her, and look after her." She promised. Feathertail watched weakly as her friends were escorted out of the cave and out of the Tribe's territory.

_One moon later_

Feathertail flicked her tail teasingly above the kits heads. They leaped at it with squeals of joy. Feathertail had willingly taken the position of kit watcher until their mother, Flight of Startled Heron, or more commonly known as Flight, returned from her hunting. The she-cat had been seething with cave fever, and Feathertail had offered to watch her kits while she got some fresh air with a patrol.

"Look who I found, half frozen in the snow!" Talon's voice called. Feathertail looked up. A familiar black shape exploded into the cave.

"Crowpaw!" Feathertail leaped to her paws and raced across the cave to meet him. She was about to shower his face with licks of joy, but then she saw Leopardstar coming down the stony trail by the waterfall, and decided against it.

"Feathertail!" Stormfur raced down the trail and met his sister happily.

"Stormfur!" Brook called as she scrambled down the slope with the same patrol Flight had been on. As friends were reunited, Stoneteller began to call for a Tribe meeting. Feathertail sat by her friends from the journey, catching up on what she had missed in the past moon.

"Feathertail, can I talk to you… alone?" Stormfur hissed. Feathertail looked up. She had been talking to Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw. They both suddenly looked at their paws.

"What? What's going on?" Feathertail asked. Stormfur flicked his tail and led her away from them.

"Its…it's about Graystripe." Stormfur began. Feathertail's blood ran cold. She hadn't even seen her father. Not once since the Gathering before they left. What happened to him?

"He… he was captured… by Twolegs." Stormfur seemed to be forcing the words out. Twolegs were stealing cats from all the Clans. They even got Mistyfoot!" He cried. Feathertail felt more ice seep into her fur. Her former mentor too? Oh StarClan, what was happening to her loved ones? Was this the price she would have to pay for Silverstream sending her back?

"Squirrelpaw had a dream about her sister, the medicine cat apprentice, Leafpaw. She said StarClan showed her how to find her. She led a ThunderClan patrol to the cats that were being held captive. The Twolegs were putting them in a monster. The ThunderClan patrol quickly hurried to free the trapped cats. They had almost gotten everybody out, but a ThunderClan warrior, Brightheart I think her name was, the thing they were keeping her in, I think Squirrelpaw said Leafpaw called it a cage, Brightheart's got stuck. They couldn't get it to break open. Graystripe stayed to help her, even though the Twolegs were coming after them. Then… The thing snapped, and Brightheart was free. But… Graystripe got trapped inside the Twoleg monster, and we had to leave him." Feathertail sat down. Graystripe…was gone?

"Also," Stormfur continued.

"Great there's more?" Feathertail asked, her voice cracked with grief.

"I-er… I want to; I want to stay here in the Tribe." Stormfur forced it out.

"What?" Feathertail cried. Stormfur was leaving too?

"Look, it was hard enough to leave Brook the first time. I can't leave her a second time. I just _can't!" _Stormfur looked at her pleadingly. "You have to understand Feathertail." He pushed himself against her. "You've got RiverClan to take care of you, and that oh-so-great WindClan tom. I know your going to be alright. Please, Feathertail, I love Brook more than anything. I'm going to stay here with her. You're still apart of our group. You can still help our Clan find its new home. From here on out, none of us know where we're going. So you won't be alone." Stormfur promised.

Feathertail took a deep breath. "It's okay Stormfur." She looked at Crowpaw. "I know exactly how you feel."

"Cats of the Clans and of the Tribe, we have not celebrated our deliverance from Sharptooth," Stoneteller mew rang across the cave. "Instead we feared for Feathertail, who nearly died saving us. But tonight we shall honor the cats who came from far away and killed the terrible creature." Mews of agreement rose from the Tribe cats.

Stoneteller padded into the center of the cave. "We feast in honor of Feathertail." He declared, looking at her with uttermost gratitude.

"We honor too, the cats who refused to desert us and returned to fulfill the prophecy of our ancestors." He looked in turn to Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, and Stormfur, who each straitened proudly.

"Now let us eat!" Stoneteller called, his mew echoing across the cave.

Feathertail was about to dive into an eagle with several of her friends when Tallstar meowed "Crowpaw?" Crowpaw looked up, bewildered.

Tallstar's eyes shone with as much determination as a new warrior. "Crowpaw has served his Clan with bravery and loyalty." Tallstar's voice cracked as he stifled a cough. "He should have received his warrior name a long time ago," The elderly leader rasped. "But tragedies of the past moons have prevented this. Tonight, if Stoneteller will do me the kindness of letting a Clan ceremony into his Tribe home, I would like to honor Crowpaw's great skill and courage by giving him his warrior name.

Feathertail felt a surge of pride as murmurs of approval came from the WindClan cats, but they turned to murmurs of surprise as Crowpaw stepped forward.

Feathertail's exited and proud gaze turned to puzzlement. What was Crowpaw doing? This clearly wasn't apart of the ceremony.

"May I ask something, Tallstar?" he mewed.

Tallstar narrowed his eyes and nodded for him to go on.

"I would like to choose my own warrior name. If it is all right, I wish to be known as Crowfeather." Crowpaw's voice was so quiet, Feathertail almost couldn't hear him over the waterfall's loud roar.

"I wish to be named after… the cat who did not return from the first journey." Feathertail's brother's ears flicked and he stared at his paws.

Crowpaw continued. "After Feathertail freed the Tribe of Sharptooth, she laid on the ground a bloodied mess and nearly dead. However, she refused to let us wait for her. She told us to go back without her. Even if it meant we might not see her again. Feathertail has certainly been given the honor she deserves, but I would like to be honored enough to have part of my name be like hers." Crowpaw's eyes shone as he gazed at her.

Tallstar was silent for a while. Then he announced, "A noble request. Very well. I name you Crowfeather. May StarClan protect you and accept you as a WindClan warrior in life as well as after."

As WindClan called their newest warrior's name, Feathertail sat there in shock. She couldn't believe he had just done that! Then, numbly, she raised her muzzle and called her precious warrior's name. "Crowfeather! Crowfeather!"

**I do realize that Feathertail HAD to die if the Power Of 3 were to ever exist. Also, yes, Stoneteller's speech and Crowfeather's warrior ceremony were mostly copied from Dawn in the New Prophecy.**

Chapter two

Feathertail lay with her head in her paws glumly. She missed her friends. She missed her brother. Most of all, she missed Crowpaw. Stoneteller went on checking her. "I reckon you're pretty well healed. You're leg is as good as new, and your cuts are almost gone. You are certainly one lucky cat Feathertail." Feathertail was glad to know that she was okay and healthy, but she wanted to be among her Clanmates and friends more than anything. She craved marshy land under her paws, not rough stone. She wanted the feathers that hung from the warriors den above her, not spurs of stone. She wanted to breathe in cool forest air, not windy mountains. She wanted to hear the gentle flow of the river, not the roar of the waterfall. But she would give all of that up if she could just hear Crowpaw's beautiful voice. She sighed. _Just make the best of it. It's going to be over eventually. _

Suddenly a thunder of paws came from the main entrance. Talon came striding in "Look who I found, half frozen!" He called. Feathertail watched as more and more cats began to spill into the cave. "You found the Clans!" Feathertail's overjoyed cry echoed around the cave. "Feathertail!" Crowpaw sprinted to her, he paws like air. She nuzzled him affectionately, her heart singing and fluttering like a bird. "Why did you bring the whole forest with you?" Feathertail asked. "That was StarClan's will. The sign, do you remember? It pointed us to here." Crowpaw replied. "The dying warrior. Who was it?" She asked. Suddenly cold dread flowed through her. Crowpaw was the only one of the others who set off on the quest with her. Was one of them the dying warrior?

"It was no one. The sign was a shooting star across the sky, and the Great Rock, wasn't the one at Fourtrees! It was at Highstones."

"Feathertail!" Stormfur pelted through the crowd to his sister. He eyes were bright with welcome. "Stormfur!" Feathertail nuzzled her brother happily. He and Crowpaw launched into the story of what had happened at the forest.

"It was devastating." Crowpaw admitted. "The entire forest was practically ripped to shreds within a single blink. Even Fourtrees was destroyed! Every oak, was ripped right out of the ground, roots and all. I wanted to kill those fox-hearted, mouse-brained, fox dung Twolegs!" Feathertail soothed Crowpaw down, even though her heart twisted in anguish at the thought of the sacred place where the Clans met under StarClan's truce. She turned to Stormfur as Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt, and Brambleclaw raced up to them.

"Feathertail! I missed you! I'm so glad your all better!" Feathertail was momentarily distracted by her friends, as was Stormfur, as Brook caught up with them. Feathertail turned her gaze on her brother. "What did the camp look like?" Stormfur purred. "Our territory was the only one that didn't get touched. We left because those mouse-brained Twolegs blocked up the river. We couldn't fish at all, so we left with the other Clans." Stormfur looked away.

"And… there's some bad news. A cat had to get left behind. A couple of the elders stayed behind by choice, but one didn't." He looked down sadly. "The Twolegs were trapping cats. They had even caught Mistyfoot! They were about to take them away, but the ThunderClan cats sent a rescue party to find and bring them home. Brightheart's cage got stuck. The lock wouldn't open. Graystripe managed to free her, but got locked in the monster that the cages were in before he could escape. We had to leave him. It was either wait for him and let the Clans suffer, or leave and have Graystripe find his way back. Oh, and uh… Mothwing, she's, well, she's the only Clan medicine cat now. Mudfur died." Feathertail's eyes closed tightly.

"Who is ThunderClan's deputy?" Feathertail asked. "Graystripe is." Brambleclaw answered. Hawkfrost walked by, a growl rumbling in his throat. "Every cat knows Firestar needs to choose a new deputy. ThunderClan would be weak without one."

"Sorry." Stormfur whispered. "He's a bit touchy about deputyship right now." Turning to Feathertail he explained. "He was the deputy when Mistyfoot got captured. Then Mistyfoot was named the true deputy, and he's not to happy about that." Feathertail felt so happy to be with her Clanmates and friends once again. They told her everything that had happened, from the moment they left to the moment they returned. "At first it felt so odd. We looked around for Feathertail, but then we remembered that she's still in the mountains." Stormfur meowed. "Graystripe was really mad at Brambleclaw for a minute when I told him that you were back in the mountains, too injured to return." Stormfur told her. Feathertail told them what had happened at the Tribe while they were gone, but there wasn't much to report.

The cats held a feast. Stoneteller had named it in honor of Feathertail, for ridding the Tribe forever of their terror when Sharptooth lurked among the Tribe territory. When they had finished, full bellied and stuffed, Tallstar limped up to the center of the cave, his eyes grazing over the cats until they fell silent. Onewhisker slipped beside his leader and let him lean on his shoulder for support. Tallstar looked frail and weak, but his eyes shone with determination.

"Crowpaw?" He croaked as loudly as he could. Crowpaw looked up at his leader, bewildered. "What, me?"

" Crowpaw has served his Clan with bravery and loyalty. He should have received his warrior name long ago. But the tragedies of the past moons have prevented this. Tonight, if Stoneteller will do me the kindness of letting a Clan ceremony into his Tribe home, I wish to honor Crowpaw with a warrior name." Murmurs of approval came from Crowpaw's Clanmates, but they changed to quiet cries of surprise and dismay and Crowpaw stepped forward. This certainly was not apart of a traditional warrior ceremony.

"May I ask something, Tallstar?" He asked softly. Tallstar's eyes narrowed but he nodded for Crowpaw to continue.

"I-I wish to choose my own name. I wish to be known as Crowfeather, to keep the memory alive…of the cat that did not make it back the first journey. I want her to know how grateful I am to her. I want WindClan as well as RiverClan to have someone in their Clan that will remind them of the brave cat that risked her life for the sake of all the Clans, and the Tribe. Feathertail laid half-dead in this cave, clinging to life, while we were begged by her to return and save the Clans. I want every cat that is here now, to know that Feathertail not only freed the Tribe from Sharptooth, but also saved my life. He was about to attack me. I was the only cat who wasn't fast enough to find a place to hide. She was directly above me. She killed him, thus saving my life, and nearly giving up her own. I owe Feathertail my life, and for this I wish to be known as Crowfeather."

There was a long pause, and then Tallstar announced "A noble request. Very well. I name you Crowfeather. May StarClan protect and you and accept you as a WindClan warrior in life as well as after."

Feathertail was embarrassed but proud. She sprang over with Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur behind her. She congratulated him along with the WindClan cats. The next morning Stormfur asked her to go hunting with her. She knew he felt terrible as they raced over the rocky trail. She knew he loved Brook, and couldn't bear to leave her behind. Suddenly he stopped, and turned around and faced Feathertail. He looked at his paws.

"You're staying with Brook, aren't you?" She asked softly. Pain tore at her heart. He looked at her in surprise. "Don't look so shocked. I know you better than you think. I saw the pain you felt when you left her last time. You love her, and I understand that. But… I'm really, really going to miss you." She rubbed her head under his chin and twined her tail with his.

"I already lost Silverstream and Graystripe. I almost lost you too. I want to stay with you, but I love Brook too. I know you trust Crowfeather, so I trust him to keep you safe, along with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Squirrelpaw, and the Clan. Don't hurt yourself like you did. If Graystripe makes it back, tell him that I hope he understands. I think he, of all cats, will. He abandoned his entire Clan for us, and a promise to Silverstream. I love you Feathertail. You know that don't you?" Feathertail purred and rubbed her head harder under his chin. "You don't need to explain yourself to me, mouse-brain. I do love you, and I'm glad you trust Crowfeather.. Promise me that you'll stay safe and not do anything reckless or something you can't handle. And if you ever are given the chance to visit, don't forget your poor broken hearted sister who's going to miss her brother terribly, but knows he's happy, okay?" Stormfur purred and licked her between the ears. "Okay Feathertail."

Chapter 3

"Crowfeather?" Feathertail whispered. It had been six moons since the Clans had reached their new home, and almost every night Crowfeather and Feathertail snuck off to meet each other on the border their Clans shared. Crowfeather's soft mew was reassuring and comforting as Feathertail crept through the silent and dark night. Then moon was a mere sliver, and casted few light. Crowfeather's face emerged from under their meeting place. Feathertail crept into the bush and pressed herself against Crowfeather's fur. They had made a comfortable nest for them to share, instead of individual nests.

"Crowfeather, I have to tell you something." Feathertail whispered. "I-I'm kind of…well, expecting kits." "

That's great! That's more than great! It's fantastic!" Crowfeather cried quietly. "But… what about which Clan they'll fall in? WindClan or RiverClan?" She asked. Crowfeather looked stumped and worried. "I could join RiverClan." He suggested.

"You could. You wouldn't be able to swim in the lake, you'd freeze. But that's okay. We fish in the streams by the camp. But, what about you're Clan? Won't you miss it? You're good enough to be leader one day. Would you really sacrifice that for me and our kits?"

"Of course I would! I never have had my eye on deputyship or being leader. My dream was to be the best warrior I could be at first. But then, when I met you, my dream was to stay with you forever. Another option we have is to just run away. Just run away from the Clans, the rivalry, everything. We could start our own Clan maybe. Yeah, can see it now! We'll run past the moor, past the Moonpool. We can be together, forever, with our family, and our new Clan. We'll call it FeatherClan. It works for both our names. What do you think?" Crowfeather asked. Feathertail purred humorously. "I think you're crazier than a fox." She replied. Crowfeather swiped a claws sheathed paw over her ear.

"Then I'll join RiverClan." Crowfeather didn't seem the slightest bothered by the fact that he would switch Clans. He held his head high, and his eyes shone brightly with excitement.

"I could join WindClan, if you like." Feathertail whispered. "No. I'm going to be a RiverClan cat. That's that Feathertail, there's no way your talking me out of it, and now, nothing can stop us from being together!"

"No." Leopardstar meowed simply. " Crowfeather, you are a WindClan cat. I'm not allowing this to happen to my Clan again. We let Graystripe in, and he was almost completely useless. He could swim and fish, sure, but most of the time he was sighing, his head in his paws, dreaming about his home." Leopardstar walked away from the border. Crowfeather hissed angrily. 'No! You go two amazing, fantastic warriors out of that, and you know it!" Leopardstar's head swung around, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Both of those warriors betrayed their Clan! It's because of Feathertail that you're asking me to join my Clan! And Stormfur left to be with some tribe in the mountains." Leopardstar hissed angrily.

"But they were good warriors, weren't they? They fought and protected your Clan every breathing moment of their lives. And Feathertail saved your Clan. She set off on a quest to save your Clan, and she led you to a new home. For this, the least you can do is let me into your Clan!" Crowfeather spat.

"Crowfeather…" Feathertail gently warned. "Don't. Leopardstar isn't going to change her mind. I'm sorry." Leopardstar strode away. Crowfeather's pelt bristled with fury.

"Now what? She knows about us now! We have to run away now. Don't you see? It's the only way for us to be together!" Crowfeather cried. Feathertail looked away.

"Nothing holds you back. Stormfur's gone. Hey! That's it! We'll go to the Tribe. They're our friends, and Stormfur's there. We can stay there together!"

"No! Then our kits would be raised as Tribe cats. I want them to be Clan cats! But… maybe we could be together, somewhere else. Maybe…" Feathertail looked away. "Okay." She whispered. "I'll go with you. Let's go, tonight, okay?" She whispered. Crowfeather's eyes brightened with happiness. "It'll be okay Feathertail. We'll be together, forever. We'll have our kits, we'll be safe. I have a plan. We'll double back the way we came. We'll find that forest we stayed in, on the journey. Or we can go all the way back and live with Barley and Ravenpaw. I don't care where we go, as long as we're together, with our kits."

That night Feathertail whispered a goodbye to her friends as they slept. "I'm sorry. I love Crowfeather, so very much. I want to be with him forever. I won't be on the hunting patrol, Mistyfoot." She slipped out of the den and slipped to the stream by the camp. She caught a fish, and then went to the border. Crowfeather was waiting. His eyes gleamed with excitement and happiness in the darkness. Feathertail held the fish she had caught for them to share. After their meal they set off, leaving Clan territory behind them. After a much long journey over a course of several moons, the couple came to a stream that cut through moorland. It was here that they made their home. They found a place suitable for a den. They still held Clan traditions. They made a nursery along with a warriors den. Feathertail had been close to giving birth when they had found their home. Not much longer, she did give birth.

Crowfeather felt helpless as Feathertail writhed on the ground in pain. "I remember… raspberry leaves… for kitting. They look like soft leaves but the edges are jagged. Find some!" Feathertail screeched. With whatever they could find, they managed to get a successful birth. Feathertail was weak and in pain, but she wasn't going to die, not yet, not now. She gave birth to three beautiful kits. They had two she-kits and a tom. She named them Ripplekit, Rainkit, and Smokekit. Ripplekit was a gray she-kit with pale green eyes. Rainkit was a silver tabby with dark gray flecks. Smokekit was a lot like his father, a dark gray tom. However, he was lighter than Crowfeather.

They trained them like warriors, teaching them each skills from both Clans. When they were six moons they were given apprentice names. They were fast and caught rabbits, but also patient and caught fish. After a long time of training, they were named warriors. "Do you think they'll be real warriors and go to StarClan? After all, we aren't Clan leaders, given the blessing by StarClan of nine lives, yet we still made them apprentices and now warriors. Will StarClan approve of this?" Feathertail wondered.

"I don't know." Crowfeather replied honestly. To know for sure, Feathertail prayed to StarClan. _Silverstream! Tell me, are my kits going to be StarClan warriors one day? Or will they be lost to darkness forever? _Ripplecloud, Rainpool, and Smokeshadow were strong and mighty warriors, who had the skills both of WindClan and RiverClan. But the thought that they might not make it to StarClan was killing Feathertail. She had to know. That night, Silverstream came to her in a dream.

What will Silverstream say? Will Ripplecloud, Smokeshadow, and Rainpool make it to StarClan eventually? Or be forced to wander the darkness as punishment to their parents forbidden love? Comment on what you think will happen, and watch for the answer!

Rainpool Smokeshadow Ripplecloud

Feathertail Crowfeather


	2. Chapter 2

**If Feathertail had lived (part 2)**

**Here's part 2 of Feathertail's fight for survival!**

Feathertail closed her eyes. _Silverstream! _Feathertail pleaded to her mother, _please, save my kits! They are Clan cats, and they are warriors! Tell me, will they be able to join StarClan?_

Feathertail willed herself to Silverstream, to StarClan, to the truth. She blinked open her eyes and found herself staring into a pool of water. It reminded her of the Moonpool. She looked around, and saw a meadow of long grass, fluttering in the light breeze. She turned back around, and faced a beautiful silver tabby cat.

"Silverstream!' Feathertail purred. Her purr was cut short when she saw the look in her mother's eyes. 'What is it? Silverstream, please tell me1 Will my kits be able to join StarClan?" Feathertail searched her face, her worries increasing by the second.

"I am sorry, my daughter, but your kits have not received the blessing of a true leader. If you want your kits to join you when you die, then they must be blessed by a Clan leader. I understand that your love for Crowfeather is immense that you would be foolish enough to create your own Clan. But there are only four Clans, and there will only ever be four Clans."

"That's a lie!' Feathertail cried, her grief swelling up inside her. "Graystripe told me about SkyClan! He said that Firestar went off and made a new Clan! If he can do it, Crowfeather and I can too!" She wailed.

"That was different. SkyClan existed from the beginning, just like the other four. They were a lost Clan, and it was time for them to be revived .There was never a FeatherClan. Your Clan is not a Clan. It does not have the approval of StarClan. I managed to plead with StarClan to give you another chance." Silverstream's eyes grew desperate. "I started this when I let you return. I was supposed to bring you to StarClan, but I was weak. Feathertail listen to me. You must make a choice, or you, your mate, and your kits, will perish."

"What? How can I stop this? " Feathertail asked, her heart thumping. What did StarClan have in store for her family?

"_For the rippling smoky rain to become whole, two must return to those of old." _ Silverstream breathed. Then she began to fade into black.

"Wait! Silverstream! Tell me what you mean!" Feathertail yowled frantically. What did the prophecy mean for her mate and kits?

Feathertail awoke with a start. Overwhelming terror and dread filled her, and buried her nose into her paws.

"Feathertail?" Crowfeather's gentle breath stirred her ear fur. She raised her head and looked into his blue eyes. They were filled with concern and behind that, worry. But mostly they were filled with love. It sent cracks into Feathertail's heart. How could she bear to lose him? She turned and saw her three kits returning with prey. How could she bear to lose any of them?

'What did StarClan say?" Crowfeather asked.

"_For the rippling smoky rain to become whole, tow must return to those of old." _

"What?" Crowfeather looked at her in bewilderment.

"That's what Silverstream told me. I think it means that if Ripplecloud, Smokeshadow, and Rainpool to become true warriors, you and I have to go back to the Clans."

"No!" Crowfeather howled angrily. "We can't! Why? If we go back, we'll be torn apart!"

"I know. If we go back, they won't let us leave again. Silverstream told me that we are not a true Clan, and we do not have the approval of StarClan. If our kits are deemed warriors by one of the leaders of the Clans, then our kits will perish." Feathertail murmured.

Crowfeather looked into her eyes, and she saw her desperation and despair reflecting in his heart. "I think I know where we can go." She whispered.

"I don't understand," Smokeshadow said as they walked. They had been on their journey for several days, and were all rather grumpy from walking all day. "If StarClan didn't want us to be a Clan, why didn't they tell you before?" He grumbled as he stepped on a thorn. They stopped as he pulled it out.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's because we never asked before." Feathertail replied. She leaned over and licked him in between the ears. "Don't worry my sweet, soon we will be at Clan territory, and you can rest."

She and Crowfeather exchanged a swift look of alarm, but quickly averted their eyes. Feathertail looked at her kits with concern and sadness. Was their home really that bad? Sure, they weren't a very large Clan, but that could've changed. They had the basic system. Crowfeather was like their leader, and a very good one. Feathertail worked as deputy and medicine cat, and their kits were brave warriors. They were just fine on their own. Why couldn't StarClan just be happy for them?

"We're here." Crowfeather whispered. Feathertail could smell the strong scent of ThunderClan. Even after all these moons, she hadn't forgotten the bittersweet scent that reminded her of her father, but also that they were enemies. Thinking about her father made her remember what Stormfur had told her when they first got back to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Had he gotten back to his Clan, or was still captive by Twolegs? She refused to consider the third possibility.

Suddenly a cat sprang through the ferns. "Who are you?" He snarled. "You're on ThunderClan territory, filthy rogues!" This tom was small, more than likely an apprentice or a new warrior.

"We are _not _rogues!" Crowfeather hissed. "We're warriors!"

Feathertail touched his shoulder with her tail tip. "We're friends of Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. What's your name?" She asked gently. Fighting would get them nowhere. They had to keep calm and present themselves as friends rather than enemies.

"It's Foxleap. I assume you mean Squirrel_flight _and Brambleclaw. Are you from the Tribe too? No, you came from the wrong direction. Come on, I'll take you to Firestar."

"What do you mean from the Tribe? Are there Tribe members here?" Excitement fizzed through her.

"Yeah, Stormfur from RiverClan and his mate Brook." Foxleap replied.

"Stormfur's here?!" Feathertail asked. Joy filled her heart.

"Yep. You know him, then?"

"He's my brother!" Feathertail purred with happiness. Stormfur was here! She could see him too!"

"Oh, so your Graystripe's kit too. I better tell you know that he's not back." Claws stabbed her heart, but she held her head high. He _would _return. She knew it in her heart. He wouldn't let Twolegs turn him into a kittypet, and he was too tough to get killed by them. He was on his way. She knew it.

"Feathertail and Crowfeather! How nice it is to see you! What are you doing here?" Firestar said when Foxleap brought them back to camp.

"It's a long story." Feathertail replied, glancing around swiftly. Firestar nodded in understanding.

"Come in my den. Would you like your friends to accompany you?"

Feathertail glanced at Crowfeather and nodded. So Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Stormfur, Brook came inside Firestar's den with them. They were all squished, but the other cats pricked their ears to listen to what Crowfeather and Feathertail had to say.

"First of all, these are our kits, Smokeshadow, Ripplecloud, and Rainpool. Kits, these are our friends from the Great Journey we told you about. This is Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. This is my brother Stormfur, and his mate Brook Where Small Fish Swim from the Tribe."

"Call me Brook." The small she-cat said kindly.

Feathertail told them everything, from when the left to her dream and what Silverstream had said. She finished by looking at Firestar with great hope.

He was quiet for a while. "So what you're telling me, Feathertail, is that you wish to join ThunderClan?" Feathertail looked at her paws. She knew that this was what Silverstream had wanted her to do, as it was that neither of their old Clans would accept them.

"Yes." She murmured softly. She pressed against Crowfeather for comfort.

"I see. Well. Stormfur and Brook are also learning how to become ThunderClan cats while the stay, so I will allow the five of you to learn with them. You will become ThunderClan warriors, and you will be deemed worthy ones by me when the time comes."

**CHAPTER TWO**

Feathertail sat by her mate. Her heart was heavy and proud at the same time. She was proud to have proven herself, but was sad that she could not be apart of her own Clan.

"Feathertail, Crowfeather, Smokeshadow, Rainpool, and Ripplecloud, you are fine warriors who have trained hard. I confirm your warrior names and welcome you into ThunderClan as true warriors. You have sacrificed much to be here. I commend you for your determination and dedication to each other and you're new Clan. I trust you to protect your Clanmates as they would for you. I suspect that you have all already done a vigil after this ceremony, but I ask you to do this again, as one final act to your new Clan."

Feathertail crouched by her family. "I remember the last time I did this." She whispered. "It was with Stormfur back in the forest. It was warm, in the middle of newleaf. What I would give to have it be newleaf right now!" She snuggled closer to Crowfeather for warmth.

Remaining silent for the whole night gave her a long time to think. She knew that she could never truly be happy here. She never was, not even with Crowfeather in their old home with their kits. Her heart longed for the river, for fish, and for her old Clanmates that she missed so much. She was willing to sacrifice all of this, however, for her mate that she loved so much and her kits that were so dear to her. She raised her eyes to the stars.

_Thank you Silverstream, for all that I have. If you hadn't let me live, I wouldn't have my kits, my mate, and the family that I love so much. Without them, I would have been dead anyway._


End file.
